Pokemon Adventures in the Epikku Region
by Sage the Ero Harem Kami
Summary: Roy has 2 goals in life become the most respected Pokemon Battler in the world and to find a place no one knows about. With his Pokemon and his adopted sisters by his side, Roy will find the answers he seeks but danger lurks in the shadows. Full summary inside.


_**Summary: Roy was a lonely boy growing up in the orphanage he had no friends and just keep to himself all the time. Gilda was a tomboyish girl who was sort of a troublemaker and bad girl that liked to prank the caretakers a lot she like Roy has no idea who her parents are. Trixie lost her mother at a young age in a fire and her so-called father dumped her at the orphanage without any remorse. All she has left of a reminder is a cape, a hat, and a medallion her mother gave to her when it was her birthday. Vinyl is a girl that was hated by both her parents because of her red eyes so when she was a baby they dumped her at the steps of the orphanage like she was trash. On the day after an incident that leads them that lead them all locked in the same room as punishment they somehow started talking and soon became fast friends that were inseparable and looked out for each other as brother and sisters. One night, Roy decided to leave the orphanage to forge his own path and wanted his new little sisters to come with him. It took little to convince the girls and together Roy, Gilda, Viynl, and Trixie sneak out into the night and into the forest where they try to start there new lives as a family. After 2 days of walking, they accidentally stumble onto the territory of a pack of Mightyena were forced to run for their lives. But when they were trapped in a corner the girls trembled in fear while Roy put himself in front of them and declared if they wanted his sisters you'd have to go through me first. As the pack was about to attack a woman with wild hair dropped down out of nowhere and glared at the pack of Mightyena causing them to wither under her gaze and runoff. Afterward, the women are known as Zecora took the kids back to her clan and adopted them into the family of the worlds most insane, feared, and a respected clan of Pokemon Battlers in the world. The Kyoken Clan. After many years of studying and suicidal training Roy, Gilda, Trixie, and Vinyl head out into the world of Pokemon and on their travels they make new friends, new rivals, and new Pokemon buddies as well! Little do they know is that danger lurks over the horizon for the Epikku Region and somehow end up in the middle of it. How will the handle it? Read and find out!**_

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or "Pokemon" all I own is my o.c's, the Epikku region, and the story.  
This is an "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" x "Pokemon" crossover Fimfiction  
All MLP characters are human in this story.  
Yes there will be some clop in this story and the anthro tag will be for the Pokemon so they can make love to Roy and a certain number of characters that you will see in the story.  
Leave comments on what you think and feel I should add or take out but don't bash me! I'm still new to this writing biz.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet the family. Time to get our Pokemon!**

The world we live in is full of wonders and mystery and adventure. In our world, there are strange yet fascinating creatures with incredible powers that seem to bend the elements at will. These creatures are known as Pokémon. Pokémon can be found all over the world from the lushes Forest.

The Great Plains.

The Rocky Mountains

The Deep Oceans.

High in the Skies.

Even deep in the darkest Caves.

No matter where you look Pokémon can be seen all around you and no Pokémon is the same as they are all different in there own unique way. Over time humans and Pokémon have come together in peace and harmony with one another. Some people keep Pokémon as pets, others have them help with work like the police force or the fire department, but most get trainer license to carry Pokémon and use them for battles to enter the Pokémon League. It's a competition where trainer's gather all over to pit their Pokémon against each other in battle to see who's the best and has what it takes to become the next champion. But out of all the jobs, a trainer can take there's one that is different from the rest and only the strong-willed can do and it's even better than being a Pokémon Master. Welcome to a new way of training that can only be found in the Epikku Region, welcome to Pokémon Battlers.

 **3rd P.O.V- Location: Epikku Region, Yasei Town**

In the western part of the region of Epikku near the ocean, there lies a town that is the birthplace of Pokémon Battlers, this town is called Yasei (A/N: Japanese word for wild). Over the generations, the building's have adapted to the modern world but in the center of town one building has been the same for about 4,000 years is the Temple of Hearts. The Temple serves as a town hall, the mayor's office, and where new Battlers go to register for their trainer's license. Before we go on with the story I should explain what Pokémon Battlers are.

A Battler is a trainer that not just trains their Pokémon and have them fight, the trainer fight as well alongside them against the opposing trainer and their Pokémon! They go through rigorous training others call insane or suicidal for their body, mind, and spirit to be able to handle the stress of bigger Pokémon and come out with minimum damage. Some people call them monsters or freaks and even the occasional demon but they don't care, Pokémon Battlers well continue their ways until Arceus and Mew themselves tell them not too. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon since Arceus and Mew gave them permission and promised 4,000 years ago to the founder of Pokémon Battlers that it will continue for generations to come. Which now brings us to our story of four new Battlers about to enter the world on their own.

 **3rd P.O.V-Location: Outskirts of Yasei Town, Kyoken Compound**

On the outskirts of Yasei Town there lies a traditional 3-story compound that was surrounded by a large bamboo fence and gate. The front of the gate had the kanji for font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"純度/span/font(A/N: Japanese kanji for purity) and in the yard is a garden with beautiful flowers and berries growing wildly around the area. In the back of the house there is a large plain with many different kinds and types of Pokémon running around playing, sleeping in, or eating breakfast. Meanwhile back in the compound, a woman is making breakfast for her children that will be going into town later to get their trainers license and be official Battlers like she was many years ago. But she retired and now took up studying Pokémon and after 20 years of hard work through blood, sweat, tears, and near death experiences, she became the Epikku regions top researcher and Pokémon Professor.

Her name is Zecora Kyoken, and she is not only smart she is also very pretty. She stands at 5'11 with dark skin, strong cyan eyes, and a tribal marking of a spiraling sun in black on the left side of her neck. Her hair is long and wild just above her big thick ass that is light-gray with dark persian bluish gray stripes and she wears a pair of big hooped golden earrings and a gold ring like a necklace around her neck. Her chest is a large F-cup. The rest of her attire is low-cut white shirt showing off her toned abs and bellybutton, dark-gray cargo pants that stop above the ankles, and her footwear is a pair of brown sandals with straps. Looking at the wall clock, Zecora noticed it was 9:30 am and the new Battlers had to be in town by noon to get their Battlers I.D and license. So she turned towards the stairs and called out to her children to wake up.

"My children wake up it is time for breakfast!" Zecora called in a melodious voice.

"One moment mother.~"

"Yeah yeah I'm a coming give me a sec ma!"

"Coming mom."

Zecora heard three separate responses from three of her children and then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Smiling the professor turned and sat the rest of the food down on the table when three of her four children sat down at the table with one being peppy, one being sleepy and grumpy, and the last being quite. These three are Zecora's adopted daughters, Trixie, Gilda, and Vinyl Kyoken. With Trixie and Gilda being 18 and Vinyl being 17 and her son who is not here is the oldest being 19.

Trixie is a young girl that stands at 5'9 with light skin, pale light grayish cornflower blue eyes, and her hair is pale cornflower blue with very pale cerulean stripes and reaches her lower back. She has a lean curvy and flexible body topped with plump D-cup breast and a cute bubble butt. Her sleepwear is a light blue tank-top with a wand and crescent moon in the middle in pale blue and her bottoms are light-pink sweat shorts. Trixie's personality is to be boasterous but only at her real accomplishments and loves to tease her family and flirt (mostly flirts with her brother.) but will always look out for her family.

Gilda is a young woman that stands at 6'1 with light brilliant amber eyes, short white hair with pale light-grayish heliotrope edges, and dark tanned skin. Her body is a bit buff but still has curves where it counts, big E-cup breast and a big firm but plump butt. Her sleepwear is a low cut black tank-top showing off her toned abs and belly piercing and brilliant gold sweatpants. Gilda's personality is that of a typical bad girl and takes shit from no one, but if some hurt her family in anyway she will beat them black, red, and blue. Other than that, she's pretty cool when you get to know her.

Finally, there is Vinyl, the youngest of Zecora's daughters that stands at 5'8 with moderate cerise eyes, moderate cobalt blue hair with brilliant cyan stripes that reach her lower back, and healthy pale skin. Her body is not as fit as the others but it is light and built for speed and her small yet soft butt go great with it along with her modest double C-cup breast. Her sleepwear is tee-shirt several size too large with the picture of a Teddiursa head on the front wit its eyes closed asleep and her bottoms(even though you cant see them with the shirt acting like a dress covering it) are a pair of blue biker shorts. Vinyl is the quietest out of the girls she only speaks around her family or with people she knows and loves. She is still very outgoing but fells the safest when her big brother or the rest of her family is near her.

"Hello my daughters did you sleep well?" Zecora ask siting down with them at the table.

"Yes mother we did, and breakfast smells delicious as always." Trixie said.

 ***yawns*** "Would be better if you let us sleep more." Gilda said grumpily.

"Come on Gilda, did you forget that we're gonna get our Battler I.D today and travel Epikku together?" Vinyl asked.

"Hey I'm still half asleep, don't expect me to remember something right after I wake up." Gilda said defensively.

"No need to get defensive dear Gilda she just asked a question. Though with that bird brain of yours I'm surprised you can even understand her question." Trixie said laughing at the face of rage Gilda is making. Before she can retort a young males voice speaks up.

"Trixie, leave your sister alone. You know she's not a morning person."

The 4 women turn to the back door by the kitchen to see the last member of their family. Roy Kyoken the eldest and only male of their family.

Roy is the eldest of his sisters at age 19. He stands at 6'3, has storm-gray eyes, and his hair is black in color and is curly in a small afro, with his skin being milk chocolate brown. His is muscular but also lean and lanky, a perfect combination for strength and speed. His current attire is a white muscle shirt, tan cargo shorts, sandals like Zecora's but black in color, a straw hat with a feather on his head, and a necklace with the symbol for psychic on it. Roy is a very laidback and fun older brother. He has a love for his sisters and mother that is as strong as his love for adventure and Pokémon. Even though he is silly most of the time Roy takes shit from no one and will annihilate anyone who harms his family or Pokémon in anyway or form.

"There you are Roy, where have you been my son?" Zecora ask her only son.

Roy takes off his hat and gives his mom a quick hug before siting down next to Vinyl.

"Sorry I had to feed the Pokémon since it was my turn. I guess I lost track of time chilling with the new baby Pokémon we got from Johto and Sinnoh." Roy said loading his plate with food.

 ***shakes head in amusement*** "Only you would get distracted by baby Pokémon so easily my son." Zecora said with a smile.

"Can you blame him mother? Roy cant resist cute things especially baby Pokémon." Trixie said with a laugh with Gilda joining her.

"Not my fault every baby Pokémon seems to know the **Baby-Doll Eyes** move." Roy says with a pout while eating as the girls laugh at his mood.

"Alright children finish your food we have a lot of chores to do before you go into town. Once you come back we will eat lunch and I will give you a surprise I have prepared." Zecora says.

"What is it?" Vinyl asked.

"You'll see when you come home my child." Zecora answered with a mischief glint in her eye.

With that the family finish their food and set off to complete their assigned chorus.

 **3rd P.O.V: Time skip- 2 hours later/ Location: Front of the Compound**

After 2 hours of hard work the family of 5 are in front of the compound. The kids in that time found it fit to change into their adventure clothes since they will be leaving after they come back from town.

Trixie's new attire is a pale-blue long sleeved turtleneck shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, brown knee-high boots, and vivid red sunglasses. On her head is a magicians hat the same color as her hair with sparkles on it and she is also wearing a matching cape. Finally a medallion of a crescent moon with a magic wand in the center is around her neck.

Gilda is dressed in a black tee-shirt with a skull and cross bone on the front in white, a brown jacket with fur on the neck, torn brown cargo pants, black steel-toed combat boots, gold fingerless gloves, and a tan outback hat on her head. She also has a pair of pale violet sunglasses on her face.

Vinyl is dressed in a cobalt blue muscle shirt with a music note in black on the front, a open red hoody vest with gray stripes, blue jean booty shorts with red leggings, blue and white sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and her finale touch is her prized dark purple sunglasses one her face. Around her neck is a pair of wireless headphones that are sky blue in color.

Finally, Roy's attire is a sea green and pale blue pull over tee-shirt hoody, blue jean pants, a pair of green, blue, and gray shoes, and a bandanna tied as a headband with blue and gray stripes. Strapped to his right thigh is a small bag that will hold his new Pokedex and hanging on his left side of his pants are empty Pokeballs.

"Bye mom! We'll be back in a while so get lunch prep!" Roy said with a stupid grin.

"Is food all you think of bro? We just got through with breakfast." Gilda said with a deadpan expression.

"Not my fault, moms cooking is worthy to the gods so sue me!" Roy defended with a pout.

"Guys we need to get going, can we argue about food later?" Vinyl said.

"Your sister is right. Go my children, when you return you will see the surprise I have for you after our last lunch together." Zecora said.

The 4 teens nodded and they all looked at each other and grin. With speed of Greninjas they sprint down the dirt path into town to get their Pokémon and Battlers I.D. Once they are out of sight Zecora chuckles then closes the gates and goes into the compound to prepare lunch and her surprise for her children.

 **Meanwhile back with Roy, Gilda, Trixie, and Vinyl**

If there is one thing siblings (blood related or not) love to do is compete against one another. Its no different from these 4 as they try to beat the other to town square where the Temple of Hearts lies. Roy who was leading the pack somehow got to last place when Vinyl passed him unexpectedly in blur of blue. Then surprisingly Trixie was able to steal 2nd place from Gilda while the former was happy her training paid off the latter was pissed that the "loudmouth" as she calls her passed her in speed. Now the line up is Vinyl 1st, Trixie 2nd, Gilda 3rd, and poor Roy is at the back of the pack.

As the siblings reach the market area things get tricky since there are obstacles like stalls, wagons, Pokémon and people alike in their way. Vinyl has little trouble going through the people and obstacles with her small frame she twist, turns, bobs, and weaves her way through them with no problems. Trixie always one to put on a show used her acrobatic skills to flip, spin, and almost literally soar her way over the crowd causing them to clap at her performance. She blew kisses for their troubles and continued to the Temple hoping to catch up to Vinyl who was still in the lead.

Gilda unlike her sister cares little for style and just shoves and rams her way through the crowd like a thug causing some people to cures at her that she just ignores while trying to catch up to the her sisters. Now Roy likes to use the easy (for him) route, the rooftops. Using his parkour skills, he effortlessly jumps from building to building gaining on his sisters when the Temple of Hearts comes into view. The temple is a giant 4 story building made of stone, wood, and steel and has many large windows with pictures of legendary Pokémon from all the regions. The front door that is made out of ironwood has the pictures of Arceus on the left door and Mew on the right door. Seeing Vinyl about to reach the steps and Trixie and Gilda fighting for 2nd Roy throws caution into the wind and using a sturdy flagpole he uses it to slingshot himself to the door. Only he miscalculated his power and is on a collision course with the door that Vinyl is about to open.

"CRAP, VINYL HIT THE DECK!" Roy shouts flying at break neck speed.

Heeding her brothers warning, Vinyl ducks just in time as Roy-

 **CRASH!**

-crashes through the door and almost causing them to fly of their hinges.

"Owwwwww." Roy moans in pain with swirls in his eyes.

"Roy?! Are you okay?!" Vinyl screams as she rushes to her brothers side.

At that moment Trixie and Gilda come through the doors, breathing hard and out of breath.

"Gezz bro, cant you ever take the easy route?" Gilda breathed out with a chuckle. "You get less hurt if you do like we do."

"Gilda, first off you cant talk since you already pissed off all the people in the market by messing up their stuff. Secondly the roofs are his easy route." Trixie said fanning herself with her hat.

"Whatever." was the bad girls response.

"BA HA HA! YOU KIDS KNOW HOW TO CAUSE A COMMOTION!" A booming voice laughed.

The girls and Roy (who came around after that booming laugh) looked in front of them (Roy had to look behind him) to see a mountain of a man standing at 8'4 with tan skin, long spiky orange hair reaching his lower back, green eyes, and a scar going down the middle of his face. His attire is a open forest green vest showing off his ripped muscles, dark red cargo shorts, and on his feet are a pair of traditional wooden sandals. His name is Rango Kyoken, he is the towns Pokémon Guru and is the man you need to see to get your Battlers I.D and starter Pokémon. To everyone else he is the one of the guardians of the Temple of Hearts but to Roy and company he is known as someone else.

"Uncle Rango!" Trixie shouted and sprinted across the room to hug their adoptive uncle.

"Ha! Trixie my dear you have grown bigger since I last saw you!" Rango said grinning while hugging his adoptive niece.

"Dude, you where just over at our house last week for dinner." Roy said with a sweat drop.

With speed of a true ninja, Rango somehow zipped around and scooped up the all the Battlers to be in a big hug squeezing the life out of them.

"HA HA, so what? It's still been to long since I've seen you kids since I was gone for the rest of the weak!" Rango said hugging the kids harder than intended causing them to turn blue.

Just as they were about to pass out they were saved by (in their words) a angel.

 **TWACK!**

"OW!"

Rango drops the kids (who are happy to breathe again) to hold his head in pain that had been struck. The group looks to see a humanoid creature standing at 5'3 with a smirk on it's face. It's bottom legs being white in color, it's torso being primarily green with a red crest on its chest. It seemed to have tonfa-like blades on it's arms and had ruby red eyes. This is the Blade Pokémon known as Gallade, a duel psychic and fighting type and is Rango's partner Pokémon. It is a male and his name is Knight.

"Knight my man, you are our guardian angel thanks again." Roy said to Knight in gratitude.

"No problem my friends." Knight said with a smile.

Small note here. Arceus decided to give those that are worthy to become batters the ability to understand any and all Pokémon without having to be a psychic or aura user. This way Battlers and Pokémon can have a stronger bond with each other.

"Damn it Knight was that even necessary?" Rango said with a scowl.

"No but it was funny." Knight said calmly with a smug smirk.

Roy and his sister's chuckled at the scene. Rango does something stupid and Knight is there to smack some sense in him. Literally.

"Okay with that out of the way are you kids ready to get your Pokémon?" Rango asked.

The young adults nodded vigorously with excited smiles.

"Then follow me."

So with that the mountain man and his partner turned on their heels and went down one of the many corridors in the Temple with the kids following them excitedly.

 **3rd P.O.V Location: Temple of Hearts, Indoor Sanctuary**

The temporary group of six walked for a brief moment but soon came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, above it in big bold letters read out Sanctuary. Before they could step forward, Rango stopped them thus getting their attention.

"Okay kids real quick, before you can go in you need your Battlers I.D's so here you go." He said handing the siblings circular devices that looks like a flatten Master Ball's but instead of a M there is a E in green in the center.

"What are these uncle?" Vinyl asked curiously .

"Those are the new generation of Pokedex's made by the Shift Corporation and let me tell you they are pretty badass." Rango said with a grin. "They are called the Epicdex, not only does it have information on every single Pokemon in existence but it also serves as your Battlers I.D. Plus it can work as a phone, has a map of the world, connect to the internet, check the weather, etc. And that's just a few things it can do."

"That is amazing." Trixie whispered in awe with the others nodding dumbly in agreement.

"Wait how do you turn these things on?" Gilda asked.

"It's DNA secured so just hold your thumb down on the E. That way the dex will recognize you as it's user and will give you your I.D info." Knight answered.

The siblings nod and place their thumbs down on their Epicdex's and they start to glow neon green. After a full minute the glow stops and the siblings dex's open up into a holographic tablet with their pictures of their I.D's and info on it. They were in awe at the information that it showed from their age, d.o.b, height, weight, bank account, etc. They are amazed at the newest piece of technology it left them speechless.

 ***Chuckle's*** "So I take it you like them?" Rango said with Knight smiling at their faces.

"Are you kidding me man? This thing is awesome! Remind to kiss whoever made this!" Roy exclaimed scrolling through his Dex.

"Easy tiger, now that you have your Epicdex's/I.D are you ready to get your partners?"

Getting four "yes's" from the kids Rango and Knight push the double doors open and Roy, Gilda, Trixie, and Vinyl are hit with a aroma of pure nature. When they walk through they are met with a beautiful indoor sanctuary filled with trees, Berry bushes, a small lake and of coarse Pokemon. It was really beautiful but unfortunately the moment was ruined.

"Well well well if it isn't the family of rejects." Said a mocking male voice.

"What are low life's doing here? Your presence here will upset the poor Pokemon." Sneered a female voice.

The siblings had different reactions. Trixie groaned in annoyance. Gilda clenched her fist hard enough to draw blood. Vinyl was shaking in pure rage, annoyance, and disgust. Finally, Roy had an emotionless and blank look on his face. They turned to the right to see two people they did not want to see, Bryce and Lora Young the most annoying pair of twins in all of Epikku.

Bryce is a 5'10 boy of 18 years old with slick back blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His attire is an expensive navy blue battle suit with a black tie, shiny black shoes, and a fedora the same color as his suit. Bryce is, in a word, an asshole. Ever since Roy and the girls came to Yasei town Bryce has made it his mission to make their lives miserable by reminding them that they were nothing but orphans. This upset the girls greatly and it always made Roy furious that he beat bastard black and blue. But he always came back challenging Roy to fights and always lost to him. Always.

Lora is a 5'9 girl of 18 with Long blonde hair down to her back above her small butt and ice blue eyes. Her attire is a long black skin tight dress hugging her C-cup boobs, black shoulder high silk gloves, black open-toed high heels, and a black beret on her head. Lora is just like her brother except she is only mean to Trixie, Gilda, and Vinyl because she has a huge crush on Roy since they first came to Yasei town. She didn't know why she liked him she just did and will chase off any girl near him. Even his own sister's.

"Great just what we need, more headaches." Gilda groaned.

"Don't listen to them they just want a reaction out of you." Trixie soothed.

"Are you deaf?! I asked what are you street rats doing here?!" Bryce shouted.

"What does it look like a genius? We're here for our Pokemon or are you to blind by your ego to see what's right in front of you?" Roy asked with a smirk causing his family to laugh.

Before Bryce could make a comeback Rango steps in.

"Ok ok that's enough all of you, don't forget why your're here now. It's time for you to get your partners, now in this sanctuary, you will find many different types and species of Pokemon. Your job is to find 2 Pokemon for each of you, the reason why is because is we have a lot more than usual this year and not enough Battlers. Once you find them come find me near the center of the sanctuary. Now any questions?" Rango asked after his explanation.

"So, we can pick any Pokemon in here?" Lora asked.

"Yes, but only if they choose you." Rango clarified.

"How will they choose us?" Gilda asked.

 ***Holds up 2 fingers*** "They will try one of the two actions. 1) they will show great affection to you. Keep in mind each Pokemon show different types of affection or 2) they will fight you to test your strength so be careful." Rango finished seriously.

At that last part the Battlers to be got tense with different reactions. Trixie and Gilda both wore serious expressions on their face, they know any Pokémon big or small is dangerous so they needed to be careful. Vinyl was nervous but also excited, nervous for fighting Pokémon that are not from the compound and excited to have Pokémon of her own. Bryce just scoffed at the idea of anything trying to fight him as he thinks nothing will get in the way of his goals. Beat Roy in a battle and become Epikku's new champion while having Vinyl as his wife/slave.(A/N: Bryce has a secret crush on Vinyl and wants her as his own. Too bad she has the hot's for someone else.) Lora, while no one noticed, was shaking in fear at running into a Pokémon that was stronger than her and losing and shames her family. Finally, Roy was... wait, where is Roy?

 ***Face palms*** "Damnit that boy is gonna be the death of me where did he disappear to?" Rango said.

"Found him and it seems Roy already found two of his partners." Knight said crossing his arms.

Everyone looked in the direction that Knight was and was shocked to see Roy Out in the middle of the field staring down two Pokémon with his arms crossed over his chest while the two Pokémon did the two Pokémon did the same. The air not only got tense but colder as they all knew a real Pokémon was about to begin.

 **Roy P.O.V**

The air became tense as I stared down my opponents. I felt like someone was watching me behind me while Rango was explaining everything to us. Without alerting anyone I backed away and walked down to the middle of the field and stood there waiting for my watchers to show themselves. I didn't have to wait long as twin blurs of black and red burst out into the clearing and stand about 32 feet in front of me. Deciding to test out the Epicdex I whip it out and point it at the twins hoping to get some info on them. I didn't wait long as the dex spoke in a female voice while showing a photo and info on the Pokémon. _ **(A/N: Imagine the voice of Cortana from "Halo" as the Epicdex's voice).**_

* * *

 _ **"Sneasel the Sharp Claw Pokémon"**_

 _ **"Type: Dark/Ice"**_

 _ **"Height : 2'11"**_

 _ **"Weight: 61.7 lbs"**_

 _ **Bio: "Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet."**_

 _ **"Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, Beat Up, allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent."**_

* * *

I put away my dex satisfied with the info and looked back at the twin Sneasels. Looking at their ear feather I noticed both of them was short so it's safe to say they are both females. I also to notice that the one on my left had a necklace of a held item called the nevermeltice while the one on my right had item blackglasses on her head. The look in their eyes told me they want to fight but before that, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"I know you two want to fight me but I gotta ask, why me?" I ask.

"We sense great power from you and we want to see if you can back it up, we don't want a wimp of a trainer." Spoke the one with the necklace with a cocky grin.

"Not just that, we also want a trainer with a good heart and won't use us for their own gain." Spoke the glasses wearing one with a calm silk voice.

"Well lucky for you ladies I'm all those things and more so before we fight can I know your names please?" I asked dropping into my stance.

"I am Ikari." The one with the necklace spoke. _**(A/N: Japanese word for wrath.)**_

"I am Kokoro." The one with the glasses said next **_(A/N: Japanese word for mind.)_**

""And we challenge you to a Battle."" They both said in sync while crouching down ready to pounce.

"My name is Roy Kyoken and I accept your challenge." I said.

The three of us stood there in our same spots for a few seconds. Then like someone rung the bell we all gave out war cries and charge at each other with determination to win.

 **3rd P.O.V**

Roy and the Sneasal twins were closing in on each other fast. When they came in range Ikari jumped in the air and tried to give Roy a haymaker while Kokoro was going to slash at his legs going low. However, to their surprise, Roy suddenly disappeared from view causing Kokoro to trip and land on her face while her sister landed in front of her on her head.

"Ow! What the hell?! Where did he go he was right in front of us!?" Ikari yelled while holding her head.

"I don't know but- ***Spits out dirt*** -we need to be careful now, he's faster than I first anticipated." Kokoro said straightening her shades.

"Yeah, but where did he- oh shit! Sis move!"

 **BOOM!**

Had the twins acted any slower they would have been in the large crater left by Roy when he fell from Mew knows where with a double stomp. The twins were utterly scared shitless when a human-caused that much damage, Battler or not his strength and speed alone are inhuman and should be impossible unless you're a Legendary level Battler.

Roy looked up at them with a smirk and the Sneasal's could see it in his eyes that he was strong and pushed his body to the limits and beyond. They were both startled and amazed at him. Startled that he had so much strength and amazed that he, a human, can pull something like that off.

"So you two gonna start taking me seriously or am I gonna half to make you?"

Snapping out of their stupor the twins got off the ground both wearing serious expressions.

"Alright new, plan we hit him hard and with everything we got." Kokoro said.

"Don't have to tell me twice sis," Ikari said cracking her knuckles.

The twins look at each other and nod. Then they both split off to take him on both sides.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Roy exclaimed putting his guard up ready for anything.

The Sneasal twins each got on either side of Roy with Ikari being on his left and Kokoro on his right. Ikari then cupped her hands to her sides and they started to glow a bluish white color while Ikari did the same only her's was a blackish purple in color.

"Alright big boy try this on for size, **ICE BEAM!** " Ikari yelled while trusting her hands forward and firing a freezing cold tri-beam of ice at Roy.

With the grace of a Purrloin, Roy dodged the beam as it incased the area he was standing in ice but Kokoro chooses that moment to unleash her built up the attack as well.

"Eat this, **Dark Pulse.** " Kokoro whispered while firing a blackish purple beam of dark energy rings, hoping to catch Roy off guard.

As Roy landed from dodging another Ice Beam from Ikari, his danger sense kicked in making him backflip over the sneak attack by her twin and twist in midair to get away from the dark beam and land in a crouch position. Seeing an opportunity, Roy sprinted to Kokoro with his fist cocked back and glowing a brick red color. Kokoro leaped out of the way just in time for Roy's fist to come down and make a large spider web crack from her previous position. Once reunited with her sister they both surveyed the damage done by the Battler and were impressed with his strength, he managed to leave a thirty-foot wide crater with just one punch alone and from the look of him just casually dusting the dirt off it didn't even phase him at all.

"Alright, ya gotta give it to him sis, not only is this guy fast he's strong as hell too. I mean damn did you see his moves? I always thought most guys would be all macho about strength and bulky muscles but this guy is not only strong he's fast too!" Ikari exclaimed as she couldn't help but admire Roy and his fighting style.

"Yes you're right about that dear sister, he is not what I expected at all nor was I expecting him to be smart in combat as most beginner Battlers I've seen just punch first and plan later. It's nice to see someone actually plan ahead or plan on the fly instead of going in guns blazing for a change, it actually makes me respect them more." Kokoro commented adjusting her shades while giving a small smile. "Hell, I can't help but admire him myself. I'd love to get to know him better."

 ***perverted giggle*** "I think I know of a way we can get to know him better and it involves some rope, a couple of Pink Lusty Berries, and our heat being neglected for a week." Ikari said while hoping that her fantasy would become reality one day.

Kokoro blushed brightly while turning away from her twin muttering quietly "perverted sister" causing Ikari to giggle at her. Meanwhile, Roy who was waiting patiently for them tilted his head to the side wondering what they're talking about.

"If you girls are done having a moment are we still gonna continue with the fight or have you tested me enough?" Roy called out, gaining the twins attention.

"You're doing good so far Roy but we want to know if that's all you can do?" Kokoro asked cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked playing dumb but knowing what she meant.

"What she means is, are physical attacks they only thing you can do or are you holding back on us?" Ikari said with a smirk. "Come on big boy you don't have to be gentle with us, we can take a hit so don't be shy and let's turn up the heat a bit."

After she said that, Kokoro's claws started to glow for a bit before showing off a silver metallic color and Ikari's claws started to glow with icy blue energy. The twins were preparing to use the moves **Metal Claws** and **Ice Claws** on Roy respectively.

"So you girls want me to turn up the heat huh?" Roy asked with his head down. He then smirked as the air around him began to get hotter and hotter and sparks of fire started to crack around him. "Well who am I to deny a ladies request, but just remember this Ikari and Kokoro." Roy said and then his entire body was covered in orange-red flames and he yelled out with a challenge.

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS! NOW I HOPE THIS IS HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, **FLAME CHARGE**!" Roy yelled while flying at the twins like a firey rocket.

"Bring it on big boy!" Ikari yelled back while charging head-on with her sister following her lead.

* * *

 _ **The battle between the Sneasel twins, Ikari and Kokoro and the rookie Pokemon Battler, Roy Kyoken is about to reach a explosive conclusion. But while this is going on Roy's sisters, Trixie, Gilda, and Vinyl are off into the Sanctuary to find there own Pokemon as well as their self-proclaimed rivals Bryce and Lora Young. What will happen with the battle between Roy and the twins and what kind of Pokemon will the others find to be their partners? Find out next time on Pokemon, Adventures in the Epikku Region.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
